Miranda's Nightmare
by mlgummer
Summary: Miranda wants to wake up from this nightmare, but is it possible?


**I do not own the characters from DWP I have just used them for inspiration.**

**This story came to me in bed while trying to fall asleep. The next morning it was still with me so I had to write it. It takes place about six years after the end of the movie.**

**Rated M for some strong Mirandy time. A one time shot.**

**An explanation and apology at the end of the story.**

Caroline and Cassidy sat on the side of Cassidy's bed, legs swinging back and forth. They were watching their Mother who was siting on a small, hard backed chair at the end of the bed. They were confused. Miranda had her unusual moods but even by her standards this one was bizarre. They did not know what to think of it. Miranda was flipping through the pages of a photo album while occasionally glancing at the girls. She would sigh and then go back to the album.

Miranda came to a picture of the family on their first vacation together. It was at Paloma Beach on the peninsula Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat in the French Rivera. Miranda remembered how Andréa compared the crystal blue waters to her eyes.

"Miranda the water shimmers like your eyes do when they look at me so passionately." Andréa would coo. This would make Miranda blush. "The sand is as pale and white as your alabaster skin." Miranda laid her face in one of her hands. Once again she looked at the girls, hoping. It seemed once again she was living on hope.

That vacation was the first time Miranda had allowed herself to have fun. Fun that only Andréa had been able to bring out in her. She had been able to bring out the child hidden in Miranda.

The vacation home Miranda had purchased years ago as a mere investment was now an oasis of quiet relaxation. The family traveled there as often as possible. The home sat on a private beach and was large enough to accommodate guests as Miranda and Andréa felt the need. The family often entertained Nigel, Emily, and Serena from Runway along with Meryl Streep and her Husband Don. The house was a white stucco with multiple ceiling to floor windows around the entire exterior. Long linen gauze curtains could be seen blowing throughout the house when the couple were there. Inside the walls were painted a pale blue, grey and green. Furniture was kept at a minimum.

The master bedroom was huge. Miranda and Andréa redecorated it that first vacation. In the middle of the room sat a huge flat teak wooden bed with a cabana like canopy curved over the top of it with sheer fabric covering it. That was the only thing allowed in the room. There were no tables, clocks, or dressers. It was Miranda and Andréa's sanctuary. Connected to it was the master bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub and shower with multiple levels of shower heads. The master closet held dressers, and vanity tables for the women.

Many a nights and days were spent in this room. Just Miranda and Andréa along with the breeze blowing through, the smell of the ocean, and the light from the sun and moon. The couple took turns pleasing each other. Miranda reveled in the taste of Andréa's full large breasts and hard deep red nipples. Many nights were spent with Miranda feasting on them as she caressed Andréa's supple but firm buttocks. Miranda sighed as she tried to remember these sensations.

It was in this bedroom that Andréa introduced Miranda to toys. Andréa had brought them with her on a trip after Paris Fashion Week one year. Miranda had no idea what Andréa had planned. On the plane from Paris Andréa had excused herself to go to the bathroom. Miranda had thought it was ridiculous since the flight was only an hour and a half long. She remembered hoping Andréa had not fallen ill. When Andréa had returned she had a sweet seductive smile on her face. As she sat back in her seat Miranda had enquired if she was ill. Andréa had shook her head and reached out for Miranda's hand. Andréa guided the hand to her thigh and Miranda gasped. The rest of the flight Miranda sat there running her hand up and down Andréa's thigh. Miranda's body tingled with each stroke as the moister pooled between her legs. Andréa moaned and purred with the movement. There were times Andréa had to halt the attention as she felt her body give away to the sensations she was feeling on her end and felt as if she would cum. Miranda enjoyed the vision of Andréa attempting to calm her body. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever witnessed. Andréa's eye closed, her head laid back on the seat, breathing uncontrollably, skin flushed.

The car ride home was infuriating. Andréa would not let Miranda touch her. She did not say a word to Miranda. She just looked at Miranda with those deep pools of brown eyes. Once at the house Miranda just glared at the driver as he could not unload the luggage fast enough to suit her.

Once the driver took off Miranda grabbed Andréa's hand and dragged her up the stairs to the master bedroom. There Miranda wildly kissed the full soft lips she was so used to. Miranda's hands ripped the blouse off her lover, and ran her hands down over Andréa's buttocks pressing Andréa tightly against her increasingly wet core. Miranda groaned at the feel of the hard shaft pressing against her. Miranda had whispered one word into Andréa's ears that day and it was, "Please."

Andréa had led Miranda over to the bed and proceeded to strip her naked than lay her down on the bed. Andréa made quick time removing the last of her clothing and as she slid her slacks down off her hips Miranda's eye grew wide at what she saw. Miranda gasped as the phallus sprung up as if it were alive. Andréa had smiled at this and stroked the long shaft. Andréa had spread Miranda's legs wide and licked her lips at the sight of Miranda's wet glistening folds. Andréa had slid her hand up through them and massaged Miranda's hardened clit making her cum. Andréa knelt between Miranda's legs and slid three fingers inside her preparing her to accept the dildo. Once Andréa knew Miranda was ready she slid the hard ribbed shaft slowly inside her and Miranda screamed out. Andréa slowly moved the toy in and out of Miranda's hot core. Miranda's knuckles were white as she grabbed for and hung on tight to the sheets. Andréa leaned down and softly kissed Miranda's lips as she slid all the way in and felt Miranda scream into the kiss and cum. Andrea had slowly removed the toy from inside Miranda and off her hips collapsing beside the woman she loved so much and they had fallen asleep like that.

Miranda, Andréa and the girls had spent many vacations playing in the ocean splashing at each other, screaming and laughing. If anyone at Runway had seen Miranda at this they would have thought she had gone off the deep end. Those were some of the happiest times for Miranda as there was no room for the Dragon Lady or Ice Queen to interfere.

* * *

Miranda had to laugh, a picture of Andréa and her best friends Lily and Doug. Andréa and her two friends would go out at least once a month to catch up on each other's life. It usually meant an all-nighter at one of their favorite bars or dance club. Miranda had agreed to tag along once but later decided the friends could not let loose with her around.

The next time Andréa brought up it up Miranda declined the invitation stating, "You go be with your friends. They need their time with you without me hovering around."

Andréa just smiled at this, kissed Miranda, and left.

That night Andréa came home so drunk she nearly tripped over the entrance to the front door.

Miranda had sat in the living room waiting up for her. When she heard the commotion her heart almost stopped. Miranda smiled even being away from the women for just a few hours made her nervous and jumpy. Being with her love gave her a sense of calm and serenity.

Miranda jumped up at the noise and witnessed Andréa trying to hold herself up and giggling. Miranda had rolled her eyes at the sight. "I leave you alone with your friends for one night and look what happens to you." Miranda had told Andréa.

Andréa just laughed. It took all Miranda's strength to get the love of her life up the stairs and into their bedroom. Andréa had it in their head they would be making love all night. Miranda had made it perfectly clear there would be no fooling around that night. Soon after getting the young woman undressed and tucked in Andréa fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when Miranda woke she flung open the curtains and let the sun shine bright on Andréa's face. Andréa had awakened with a sickly moan. Miranda just stood grinning hands on her hips. After getting Andréa down the stairs, and into the kitchen Miranda had made some of her best hangover recipes and served them up to the poor woman. The rest of the day they laid in the bed, Miranda holding Andréa, softly kissing her, and trying to relieve Andréa's pain.

After that night Andréa vowed to never ever get drunk again.

* * *

The next page showed Miranda and Andréa dressed to the hilt by Valentino himself. It was the first Gala the two went together as a couple and Valentino insisted on doing their gowns. Valentino's passion for flow, freedom, and tenderness fit so well with Miranda and Andréa's relationship. He made them black and white gowns where the colors blended and flowed into and out of each other. Andréa's gown was very form-fitting with a short train, and plunging back. Miranda's also form-fitting had a plunging neckline and flowed out from her shoulders in a sheer black and white cape. Jewels from Harry Winston and shoes from Louboutin framed the dresses. They were the hit of the Gala and shined walking down the red carpet. From then on they were the couple everyone gravitated too. Their love for each other was like a magnet. Intense, passionate, and electric.

* * *

A picture of Patricia and her pups covered the next four pages. Miranda smiled. For years the girls had begged Miranda to allow Patricia to have babies. Her answer had always been a resounding NO! That was until Andréa entered their life. She sided with the girls and promised she would take care of everything and it would be a great experience for Cassidy and Caroline. Miranda finally caved in. Patricia had, much to Andréa's dismay eleven pups which kept her up many nights.

Once Patricia went into labor the puppies kept coming. Miranda had to laugh at the look on Andréa's face as each new one popped out. Luckily Patricia was a wonderful Mother and once they were old enough Andréa was able to find homes for all except one.

The runt of the litter and the family had decided to keep it.

The twins had been devastated when they found out they had to get rid of all the pups. Crying and carrying on as they always did. "Spoiled," Miranda would say.

Miranda had laughed asking them, "How would we ever keep all of them here?"

The twins named the pup Sophie.

Miranda was glad they had kept the pup to ease the family's grieving over Patricia's death years later. Miranda needed Sophie around as much as the rest of the family. It had been the first close family death Miranda had experienced in her lifetime and she did not deal with it well. Sophie seemed to understand this and kept a vigil over Miranda until the woman recovered.

Miranda mused to herself, she missed all the pups. She never let anyone know this, but if it had been possible she would have kept them all.

* * *

A picture of the family standing in front of the Christmas tree took over the next page.

Andréa insisted every year to have a family picture taken in front of the decorated tree.

A tradition Andréa had brought from her family growing up to her new family with Miranda. Miranda smiled. Andréa had brought a lot of family traditions to Miranda's family something that had been missing from her and the twin's life.

Christmas Day was spent watching It's A Wonderful Life, one of Andréa's favorite. The evenings would almost every time bring Andréa and the twins eventually getting into a video game tournament. Miranda would lock herself into her study during this to try to drown out the screaming that came from the entertainment room.

Andréa had also insisted on going to midnight mass.

Miranda had been raised Catholic but after leaving home she never practiced her families religion. She had to admit though the mass was calming and beautiful.

Andréa had always respected Miranda's decision not to practice but it did not keep her from going to church when she wanted.

Miranda had allowed the twins to go when they wanted but she never did except on special occasions.

Special occasions, birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries had always been celebrated in the Priestly household but not until Andréa came did celebrating mean so much.

She put so much energy, thought and love into the planning they were the special occasions they were meant to be. She threw themed birthday parties for the twins and for Miranda and herself they were quiet family times with long nights of making love after everyone had gone to bed. Nights were the two women brought each other to such heights of orgasm they would sleep late into the morning the next day.

Miranda remembered one Birthday she had planned for Andréa that involved a weekend at the Ritz-Carlton and a room full of candles, and flowers. Soft music played throughout the room and connecting large bath. The room was stocked with champagne, berries, whip cream, chocolate sauce, and cheese. The first thing Miranda did was strip Andréa of all her clothes and laid her down on the bed. Miranda proceeded to decorate Andréa with berries, chocolate sauce and the whip cream.

Andréa giggled during the preparation and remarked to Miranda, "should you not be the decorated Birthday cake?"

Miranda purred as she kissed her love, "Darling, if that were the case I would not be able to give you this present."

And Miranda leaned down and took the hardened nipple topped with chocolate sauce and whipped cream into her mouth. Andréa moaned and curled her toes. Miranda ate her way down Andréa's body. Raspberries trailed a line down between Andréa's breasts ending in her belly button. There Miranda's tongue made sweet love to Andréa's belly eliciting all kinds of wonderful noises from the Birthday girl. Miranda enjoyed her little feast but the best was yet to come. As Miranda snaked her way in between Andréa's legs she could smell Andréa's essence and it was intoxicating. Miranda drizzled chocolate sauce down between Andréa's wet folds which tickled Andréa's clit and she arched. Miranda wet her lips at the sight and slipped her tongue between the folds licking the sauce away and rubbed over Andréa's clit. By this time Andréa was so stimulated she came. Miranda did not stop here but immediately slid three fingers inside the hot wet core and stroked her. Andréa's knuckles were white as she clutched the bedding under her. Within minutes Andréa screamed out Miranda's name and drenched Miranda's hand.

* * *

A picture of Nigel and Serena with the stupid pointed hats on brought a flood of memories of the crazy Birthday Party Andréa and the girls threw for her. It was an utter surprise to Miranda. One of many Andréa was able pull off. Miranda had never celebrated her birthday and Andréa had been determined that tradition would not continue. Miranda thoroughly enjoyed herself and the party. Every year after that she celebrated her birthday.

Next were pictures of the beautiful cake Andréa had made for the occasion. It was a simple tiered white frosted cake with freesia and ivy for decorations. Andy had learned on a trip back to Miranda's childhood home of her great love for the smell of Freesia. The reason Miranda refused to have Freesia around was because of the memory and her inability to turn into the Dragon Lady/Ice Queen around the elegant fragrance.

The locket. Her present from Andréa. Miranda fingered the delicate necklace hanging around her neck. You could see the tears falling from Miranda's eyes in the picture as she looked at the pictures of her twins and Andréa inside the locket. The tears now fell in rapid succession down Miranda's high cheek bones. Her head laid in her arm draped over the book. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Laying between two pages of the photo album were two folded pieces of paper. As Miranda opened the paper tears fell from her eyes once again. Miranda and Andréa's first Mother's Day together as partners and a family. The girls were ten and they had made them both a card. On the fronts were a huge heart and inside of the heart were stick people. Miranda on one end and Andréa on the other. In between was Cassidy and Caroline. Inside was written Happy Mother's Day to the two best Mom's in the world. Love your daughter's Caroline and Cassidy.

Cassidy groaned she could not believe their Mom's had kept them. They were so corny.

Caroline smiled, "I know why. Remember how Andy cried when she opened hers? She was so touched that we had called her Mom."

Cassidy nodded, "Oh yea."

* * *

There was a picture of Andréa and her Grandmother. Andréa once told Miranda as a young child she found a picture of her Grandmother when she was little and thought it was herself. Miranda traced the older woman's face and smiled Andréa would be beautiful as an older woman.

Andréa was very close to her Grandmother and when word came that the older woman had died Andréa took it very hard.

When the couple had told Andréa's family about their love for each other and their intentions of marring it was only her Grandmother who first supported them. It was only under the stern words from the older woman that Andréa's parents and siblings came to except the relationship.

Andréa always thought her Grandmother may have been gay also. Miranda shrugged at the idea she did not know about that, but she did respect the woman.

At the funeral it was all Miranda could do to support Andréa through it all as the younger woman lay her head on Miranda's shoulder sobbing at the loose. For many nights after Miranda would cradle Andréa in her arms at night and hold her tight as the young woman would cry herself to sleep. The only thing Miranda could relate it to at the time would be the loose of one of her girls.

* * *

Then there were the wedding pictures. Miranda caressed them with her fingers as if they were pieces of precious stones or material. Andrea had been dressed by Monique Lhuillier in a white slip dress made of French handmade lace by Catherine Hervé and swarovski crystals. It draped Andréa's body like a glove and fell into a flowing medium train. She was a vision the first time Miranda saw her come down the aisle on her Fathers arm. The air around her glowed and sparkled. Her smile that Miranda was so endured to spread across her face. Miranda could still feel the tears that had escaped her eyes that day. The feel of Andréa's soft fingers that wiped them away. The song they sang together as Andréa walked toward her.

Andréa started it out:

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

As Andréa and her Father made it to the middle of the aisle Miranda took over:

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

Lyrics

Adele

There had not been a dry eye in the house. The wedding was very simple with just family and close friends. Of course for them it meant one hundred guests, but with the status Miranda and Andréa held it was considered small. It was held in the backyard at their Hampton home.

The girls slid off the edge of the bed and stood behind their Mom looking at the wedding photos. Caroline laid her head on Miranda's shoulder just at that time Miranda felt a warmth and a small smile formed on Miranda's face.

* * *

The girls reminisced about the day Andy proposed to Miranda.

It had been like any other day that Miranda headed to work at Runway. As the silver town car pulled up in front of the Elias-Clarke building Miranda noticed some idiot dancing right in front of the door. As the door of the car opened she heard music playing. She was fuming underneath her large dark sunglasses. Elias-Clarke security were standing inside the building like nothing was going on and she could not get past this idiot dancer. Next thing she knew people started jumping out of the crowd that was forming and started dancing along to the music. Just before Miranda had made the decision to climb back into the car Cassidy and Caroline along with Lily and Douglas jumped out of nowhere and joined the dance.

Miranda stopped, watched, and listened:

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Bruno Mars Lyrics

Miranda just stared, what were the girls doing in front of Elias-Clarke dancing on a school day? And what were they doing with Lily and Douglas? She was about ready to go and escort them into the car and head them back to where they belonged when her Andréa jumped into the group front and center. Her megawatt smile directed right at Miranda.

Miranda had removed her glasses and somehow someone had removed The Book from her arms.

Miranda had finally put the words of the song and the presence of her children and lover together. Tears streamed down Miranda's face and she was not worried who saw it. At the end of the song Andréa swayed towards Miranda with a small blue box in her hands. Andréa asked the small question, "Will you?"

All Miranda could do was nod her head and before she knew it Andréa had slipped the ring on Miranda's shaking finger and planted the softest and most passionate kiss on her lips.

Videos of the proposal was all over You Tube and the news that day, and was featured on page six of the paper the next day, and Miranda loved it all.

* * *

The girls watched as Miranda closed the book and stood up. She walked over to the window and watched as the rain fell and drops of water ran down the window panes. Miranda wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered against the cold. Miranda turned and checked on the girls again. Still no change.

Miranda remembered the first day she laid eyes on Andréa and wondered what it was about the young woman who made Miranda go against all her intuition and hire the smart, fat girl who knew nothing about the fashion industry. Miranda frowned as once again she deeply regretted making that awful statement.

There were times, more than she liked to admit, that Miranda talked before she could think and that was one of them.

The tears that statement produced hurt Miranda more than anything had ever done in the past. She remembered the huge drops of water that dropped from those deep brown eyes and streak down Andréa's olive colored skin.

Miranda had watched as Andréa turned and walked out of the office. It had taken all her forte not to run after the young woman and pull Andréa into her arms and kiss the tears away.

* * *

Andréa surprised Miranda the day she found her assistant standing by her desk in a Stella original. Long soft leather boats that Miranda followed up to the sky. Luscious thighs draped by a dark silk mini. Gold chains that outlined her full breast. A smile that lit up the room. Eyes deep pools of brown framed by long locks of silken brown hair.

Miranda had to rush around the enchanting woman and hold on to her desk to recover from the sensations that surged through her body and mind.

Miranda had watched as Andréa walked out of Miranda's inner office to her desk and almost dropped her phone. She had been talking to Donatella her old friend.

Donatella had picked up on the change in Miranda immediately and commented on it. Miranda had to think fast to produce an excuse. After the fact Donatella had never let Miranda live that down.

* * *

Miranda looked at the two girls and frowned at the antics they pulled with Andréa and The Book.

That night Miranda had seen the look in Andréa's eyes as she witnessed Miranda's Husband humiliate with his stinging words. There was no pity just concern and then terror as Miranda released the all feared glare on the young woman.

Miranda had demanded the impossible from Andréa the next morning but she had produced it. Miranda had been angry at the time for the accomplishment as it drew her feelings for Andréa even deeper and more impossible to ignore.

Then there was the night in the hotel in Paris. Andréa had caught Miranda crying over the impending divorce. The one that Stephen was too cowardly to give her the papers in person. He had them faxed to her while she was way on the other side of the world.

Miranda was grieving for the disruption once again in her children's lives. Of putting them in direct line of the paparazzi once again. No matter how hard she tried Miranda could not keep her children safe from the hostile outer world. This last series of events continue to prove that.

Once again Miranda had seen in those deep dark brown eyes the worry and concern not pity as Miranda would have suspected. Her love grew even more if that was at all possible. Once again Miranda had pushed her away not knowing what to do with the love she felt for this woman.

* * *

Then Andréa just walked away. Miranda knew she had pushed the girl but deep down inside it had still hurt as Miranda watched her one true love walk away from her and throw the blasted phone into the Place de la Concorde.

Miranda had been able to hold it together long enough to get through the show but once behind the hotel room doors she broke down, sliding down to the floor. She was there for hours arms wrapped around her bent knees sobbing into her arms before her eyes dried out.

The next few weeks at Runway had been disastrous. Nothing pleased Miranda, even her own ideas, and she took it all out on the employees and her children.

Within a few weeks the girls had enough. They called their Uncle Nigel and laid it on the line. They had to get their Mother and Andy back together again.

* * *

Nigel called Andy and invited her out for drinks. He told her he wanted to hear all about her new job at the Mirror. The girls begged and begged Miranda until she could not stand it anymore and gave in just to shut them up. They got her to take them out to eat that night.

Nigel had Andy sitting at the table just in front of the door. As Miranda and the girls arrived Nigel excused himself from the table to go to the restroom.

All of a sudden Andy felt it, the temperature dropped twenty degrees, Miranda had just entered the restaurant. Miranda froze as she recognized the figure sitting right in front of her. She turned to tell the girls they were leaving and found herself once again alone. The girls had disappeared.

Miranda was shaking, she did not know what to do. Just than Andréa turned in her seat and looked at Miranda. Tears began to fall from Miranda's eyes. Andréa stood up and walked over to Miranda taking her hand turning her around and led her out the door. Roy was at the curb with the car door open. Andréa mused Nigel left nothing to chance. Andy helped Miranda into the back seat than ran around the back of the car and jumped into the other side. The privacy screen was already up and Andréa gathered Miranda into her arms where Miranda begged her to never leave again. Within a month Andréa had moved into the townhouse.

Miranda closed her eyes. The love-making that follow that night they reunited was mind-blowing. Back at the townhouse Andréa led Miranda to the front door. Andréa pulled out the key to the townhouse she had kept after leaving Runway. It was a connection to Miranda Andréa just could not part with. Once inside Miranda took Andréa's hand and led her up the steps and into her bedroom. When Miranda shut the door Andréa had her pushed up against it and had her lips pressed against Miranda's. Miranda was feverish and her hands were all over Andréa's body. She remembered thinking there was just too many clothes between them. The women circled around each other trying to get their clothes off until they ran into the bed. Anything left on them at that time was ripped off and they fell onto the bed. Miranda managed to get on top of Andréa and she could not talk, but her eyes said everything. Dark blue and deep as the ocean they sparkled with all the emotions Miranda was feeling. She leaned down and kissed Andréa, tongue begging for entrance. The kiss was deep and passionate, something neither Andréa nor Miranda had ever felt before. Miranda's hand had found its way to one of Andréa's breasts. She kneaded the soft full mound and Andréa had groaned. Miranda worked her mouth from Andréa's lips down her neck and to the hard, engorged nipple and licked it, eliciting another moan from Andréa. Miranda was on fire and sucked the taught nipple into her mouth. One of Miranda's toned legs fell between Andréa's and pushed up against Andréa's hot, wet core. At the same time Miranda pushed herself down on one of Andréa's leg and began to rub against it. It did not take long and Andréa was screaming out Miranda's name. Hearing this drove Miranda over the edge as she drenched Andréa's leg. The women had sweat dripping off them as Miranda fell to Andréa's side and they held one another tight in their arms as they fell asleep.

Although days at Runway ran smoother after they had reunited they still drove Emily mad with all the text messaging they did during the day. Even years later Miranda would stop a walk through if a text showed up from Andréa. Miranda had heard Emily mumble under her breath one day, "Bloody cell phones."

* * *

Miranda took a deep breath, the rain had stopped and the sun began to shine through the clouds. Miranda turned and looked at the girls once again. She and Andréa had talked about having more children, but after a long discussion they had both decide the girls were enough for them. Miranda sighed. Thank god because she did not know what she would do with small children around now.

The girls noticed Miranda pull her phone out of her pocket look at the caller ID and answer it. "Hello Anna (Andy's Mother). The girls are fine. No there has been no changes. Yes I am trying. Thank you but I am fine. Yes I will let you know." Than Miranda put her phone away, closed her eyes and sighed.

The girls looked at each other trying to figure out the conversation on the other side. Things were more confusing than ever.

* * *

They started wondering where Andy was. They hoped their Mom's did not have another one of their blow out arguments. For as passionate as their love-making was their fights were just as passionate. Both women were strong and they did not give up easily. The girls quickly learned that after a few hours the one who left to cool down would soon return and they would make up.

Make up sex for the two was wild and furious. Miranda would leave bite marks all over Andréa claiming her territory. Andréa would have such intense orgasms Miranda would have scratch marks over her buttocks. That would be followed by passion, softness, and much-needed love.

Miranda sat down in the chair at the end of Cassidy's bed once again. She closed her eyes and laid her head in one of her hands. It was all so clear as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

The church full off family and friends. Miranda sat and listened but heard nothing.

She was sure there was a multitude of love and devotion accounted for, but she was in a cloud. They all had thought Miranda should say a few words but there was no way she would be able to talk. So instead she sang. She once again amazed everyone with her beautiful voice. Miranda was led up to the alter by Nigel and he placed a mic into her hands.

She then sang of love and lost for someone so dear:

Fare thee well, my own true love  
Farewell for a while, I'm going away  
But I'll be back though I go 10,000 miles

10,000 miles, my own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt and the seas may burn  
If I should not return

Oh, don't you see that lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
she's weeping for her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine

Oh, come ye back, my own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend all on this earth  
You've been a friend to me

Songwriter  
Jim Moray

At the grave side services a very good friend Meryl Streep agreed to sing:

Of all the money, that e'er I've spent,  
I have spent it in good company,  
And of all the harm that e'er I have done,

Ohh 'Alas it was to none but me.

And all I've done for want of wit,  
To memory now I can't recall,  
So fill to me the parting glass,  
Goodnight and joy be with you all.

So fill to me the parting glass,  
And drink a health whate'er befalls,  
Then I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,  
Goodnight and joy be to you all.

Of all the many friends that I've had,  
They're sorry for my going away,  
And of all the sweethearts that e'er I loved,  
Ohh They'd wish me one more night to stay.

But as it falls into my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,

Meryl had to pause here and collect herself as quiet tears fell from her eyes:

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,  
Goodnight and joy be with you all.

Goodnight and joy be with you all.

Songwriters

Shaun Davey

David Downes

Kirk Jones

* * *

As this was going through Miranda's mind the girls spotted a copy of the New York Mirror laying at the end of the bed. On the cover in large bold letters: News Reporter for the Mirror Dies in Car Crash. Underneath is a large picture of car with the passenger side smashed in.

The story read: Andrea Sachs Priestly died Saturday night after the car she was riding in was T-Boned by a drunk driver who ran a stop light going over fifty miles an hour. It appears she was with her stepdaughters Caroline and Cassidy Priestly. Andrea and Miranda Priestly (Chairman of the Board for Elias-Clarke Publishing) have been together for six years. The girls had driving permits and were getting their practice hours in when the accident occurred. Cassidy Priestly was driving and Caroline had been in the back driver side seat. The two girl's twins of Miranda Priestly from a previous relationship were sent to a local hospital in critical condition with head, and severe internal injuries. All three were wearing seatbelts at the time of the accident. Andrea was pronounced dead at the scene. The driver of the car has been arrested and is in jail with minor injuries.

The girls shocked looked at each other when did this happen? They did not remember it. They looked at the date of the paper, June 10, then looked at the date on the board hanging on the wall directly across from their bed, July 6. They looked at each other and entwined their hands. Impossible it could not be.

They watched as Miranda once again pulled her phone from her pocket. She pushed a few buttons and from the phone came: "Hey beautiful! Just called to say the girls and I are on our way home. I know it has only been a couple of hours but I miss you." In the back ground you could hear the girls, "Eww get a room!" (A running joke in the family.) "I love you Miranda." Miranda played it over and over, she had saved it on her voicemail.

"Mom?" Miranda heard a small voice ask. Miranda looked up. Cassidy was awake!

Miranda jumped to the head of the bed and softly kissed her child on the cheek. "Shh baby girl Mommy is here. Everything will be all right."

Tears quickly fell from the red rimmed blue eyes that had gone dark and dull.

Just then another small voice asked, "Andy?" It was Caroline.

Miranda cringed as she went over to her other Daughter and kissed her. "Shh baby Mommy is here."

"Where is Andy? Is she O.K?"

Miranda grabbed both girl's hands and closed her eyes seething. How dare him for doing this to her family.

Miranda was angry! Mad at everyone! Even Andréa, for she had promised to never leave Miranda again.

**I do not know why this came to me because I hate to see Miranda so sad, but it is what it is. Please leave comments.**

**I am sorry for not alerting you all to a character death at the beginning of the story. If I had it would have ruined it. Telling you all the end of the story before you even began. The whole point of the story was the build up. I wanted the reader to be confused, to wonder why the girls were watching Miranda but she would not interact with them. To wonder why Miranda was remembering the past. It was my first attempt at this kind of story. I hope it came out that way. I did alert at the beginning of tragedy and angst. I appreciate all the comments and I just wanted to explain my reasoning for not warning you all.**


End file.
